For a battery of a mobile phone in the related art, the battery is generally immobilized in a battery compartment after the battery compartment is coated with an adhesive, so as to completely immobilize the battery. However, this makes the battery difficult to be removed, or even causes the battery to be bent, damaged or scrapped when the mobile phone is to be maintained.